Forks Idol
by cowlvr66
Summary: Almost everybody enters the TV show, Forks Idol. Who will win? What weird songs will they sing? read to find out.
1. Intro and Emmett

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the songs mentioned in this story. I also don't own American idol even thought I didn't exactally mention it…

This takes place sometime in New Moon.

Chapter 1: Womanizer

"Hey! Everybody come downstairs! It's on! It's on!!!" yelled Alice.

Everybody scampered down the stairs. They turned on the T.V. and heard an announcer say "And now… It's time for Forks Idol! Now lets meet our judges. Charlie, Tanya, Aro, come on down! First up, Emmett Cullen singing "Womanizer."

The audience applauded and Emmett came on stage and started singing.  
"Superstar

Where you from, how's it going?

I know you

Gotta clue, what youre doing?

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you

Gettin' more than just re-up

Baby, you

Got all the puppets with their strings up

Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer

Woman-Womanizer

You're a womanizer

Oh Womanizer

Oh You're a Womanizer Baby

You, You You Are

You, You You Are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'

You're Oh-So Charmin'

But I can't do it

U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy

I got Your Crazy

You're nothing but

A Womanizer

Daddy-O

You got the swagger of champion

Too bad for you

Just can't find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard

It could be easy

Who you are, that's who you are, baby

Lollipop

Must mistake me you're a sucker

To think that I

Would be a victim not another

Say it, play it how you wanna

But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer

Woman-Womanizer

You're a womanizer

Oh Womanizer

Oh You're a Womanizer Baby

You, You You Are

You, You You Are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'

You're Oh-So Charmin'

But I can't do it

U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy

I got Your Crazy

You're nothing but

A Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in different worlds

(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)

It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl

But I can't 'cause we don't

You...

Womanizer

Woman-Womanizer

You're a womanizer

Oh Womanizer

Oh You're a Womanizer Baby

You, You You Are

You, You You Are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Got Me Goin'

You're Oh-So Charmin'

But I can't do it

U Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

You Say I'm Crazy

I got Your Crazy

You're nothing but

A Womanizer

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)

Womanizer

Woman-Womanizer

You're a womanizer

Oh Womanizer

Oh You're a Womanizer Baby.

I'm a womanizer!" sang Emmett.

"Thanks Emmett. That was… interesting. Now lets see what our judges have to say." Said the announcer.

"Yo dawg yo dawg that was aight man that was aight. The vocals were tight dude." Said Charlie.

"I loved it!" said Tanya.

"3 words Emmett: Hor-rib-le!!!" said Aro.


	2. Rosalie

"The judges have spoken! Now it's time for our next contestent, Rosalie Hale! Here she is, singing Barbie Girl!" said the announcer.

"- Hi Barbie!

- Hi Ken!

- You Wanna Go For A Ride?

- Sure, Ken!

- Jump In!

- Ha Ha Ha Ha!

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

I'm A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World

Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dollie

You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain

Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-Panky

You Can Touch, You Can Play

You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Oooh Whoa

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

Make Me Walk, Make Me Talk, Do Whatever You Please

I Can Act Like A Star, I Can Beg On My Knees

Come Jump In, Be My Friend, Let Us Do It Again

Hit The Town, Fool Around, Let's Go Party

You Can Touch, You Can Play

You Can Say I'm Always Yours

You Can Touch, You Can Play

You Can Say I'm Always Yours

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World

Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic

You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere

Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

- Oh, I'm Having So Much Fun!

- Well, Barbie, We're Just Getting Started!

- Oh, I Love You Ken!

"Rosalie… that was tight dawg! The lyrics, the vocals, the dancing, it was all tight!" said Charlie.

"I LOVED it!" said Tanya.

"PATHETIC!" said Aro.


	3. Alice

"The judges have spoken once again. Now, it's time for Alice Cullen singing Peter Pan."  
"I'm going home now

I've done all I can

Besides I'm grown now

I'll think of you all painted with the night

You sit and watch from somewhere

As one by one the lights go out

I wrote a note to tell you how you matter

When the rain came down

All the letters scattered

And washed away

Drifted off to Never

Where you'll be safe from me now forever

I believe you now when

You say that this will hurt

So I don't have to go and

Play with you in the dirt now

Hey Peter Pan

I'm going home now

I'm all grown up

Your on your own now

I'll think of you all painted with the night

You sit and watch from somewhere

As one by one the lights go out!"

"Oh…kay… umm… judges?"

"Wow." Said Charlie.  
"I liked it! It fits your bubbly personality!" said Tanya.

"Oh my god. What's next? Is Wendy coming?" asked Aro.


	4. Jasper

"Now it is time for Jasper Hale to come on down. He will be singing "Under Control."

Jasper came on stage, wearing his "I'm in pain" face.

"I don't want to waste your time,

I don't want to waste your time.

I just want to say -

I've got to say,

We worked hard, darling

We don't have no control

We're under control

I don't want to do it your way,

I don't want to do it your way.

I don't want to give it to you, your way.

I don't want to know...

I don't want to change your mind,

I don't want to change the world.

I just want to watch it go by.

I just want to watch you go by.

We were young, darling

We don't have no control

We're out of control

I don't want to do it your way,

I don't want to do it your way.

I don't want to give it to you, your way.

I don't want to know...

I don't want to change your mind,

I don't want to waste your time.

I just want to know you're alright.

I've got to know you're alright;

You are young, darling

For now, but not for long

Under control." Jasper held out that last note until the lights broke.

"Umm… Judges?"  
"dawg… no…" said Charlie.

"You had me dancing the whole time! ROCK ON JASPER!" said Tanya.

"Am I the only one who isn't able to hear anymore?" asked ARro.


	5. Jake

"Wow… Okay then. Now it is time for somebody veeeeeeeeeeeeery ugly to come on stage. Take your hands apart (A.N. you know how they say like put your hands together…) for Jacob Black!"

Jacob came onstage.

"Before I sing I just wanted to dedeicate this song to Bella Swan.

You're not alone, together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold and it feels like the end

There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

No, I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away, I wish you were here

Before it's too late this could all disappear

Before the door's closed and it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say when I say, I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"

We learned that day that Jake has a very girly voice.

"Dawg… We know you're a girl. With that voice and that haircut, who wouldn't?" said Charlie.

"He sounds like me!" said Tanya.

"Drop the bomb." Said Aro.

A bomb fell and landed on Jacob's head. Then he blew up and died.


	6. Bella

"The judges have… blown up Jacob, so it's time for our next contestent. Here's Bella Swan singing "My Happy Ending."

"Oh oh, oh oh

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh....

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

[Pre-Chorus:]

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be

But we lost it (but we lost it)

All of the memories, so close to me

Just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh

So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)

Oh oh, oh oh

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they (So are they)

But they don't know me

Do they even know you? (Even know you)

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

[Chorus:]

He was everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending...

[Chorus:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh....

Oh ooooh...."

"Yo daughter of mine that was tight, shawty!" said Charlie.

"LOVED IT!" said Tanya.

"Oh. My. God. GET OVER HIM!" yelled Aro.


	7. Edward

"Well done Bella, Well done. Now it's time for our final contestent, Edward Cullen, singing… a song…"

"Thanks announcer. I'm singing Not Coming Back." Said Edward.

"I don't believe in any longer bus

it got my motor wrong

for more than tears she cry

then you know

that it's much to much

so walk from the sky

let it rain on me

I got this sorrow fall down

so we can wash be clean

and you know

that it was much to much

not coming back again

no more advice from my so called friends

and I am coming back no more

driving away

you raise the real bill here

that you fade away

you start to deal this feel

that you know

babe babe

come on

I've been down

with the love almost flown

when I got backup

I got nothing to show

show for you

that it was much to much

I'm not coming back again

no more advice from my so called friends

and I am coming back no more

you fooled me for the last time

I walked away

for you to make up

you might take more staring now

it's telling me out from inside

and you gotta know

I'm not coming back again

no more advice for so call friends

and I'm not coming back any more

I am coming back no more

babe,I was pouring around

I won't be back to kiss you goodnight

I won't be back and you don't feel right

I should've known you make fool at me

now I was known to know

I won't be back again

I won't be ,I won't be back

I won't be back

you don't feel right

I should know you make fool at me

now I was known to know

I won't be back again" sang Edward.

"Dawg. No. you broke Bella's heart. That ain't okay dawg." Said Charlie.

"You're hot!" said Tanya.

"AWFUL!" said Aro.


	8. The Winner

"Now, it's finally time to announce the winner of Forks Idol!" said the announcer. "Judges?"

"Well dawg, I'm voting for that Emmett chick. I mean guy. I think." Said Charlie.

"I love them all! But I vote for Edward, because he's hot!" said Tanya.

"O.K., now I will reveal the winner." Said Aro. "the winner is… ME!" The spolight shined on Aro. He started to sing…

"This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

I kissed a guy and I liked it

The taste of his cherry chapstick

I kissed a guy just to try it

I hope my girlfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a guy and I liked it

I liked it

No, I don't even know your name

It doesn't matter,

You're my experimental game

Just human nature,

It's not what,

Good guys do

Not how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

I kissed a guy and I liked it

The taste of his cherry chap stick

I kissed a guy just to try it

I hope my girlfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a guy and I liked it

I liked it,

Us guys we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable

Hard to resist so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a guy and I liked it

The taste of his cherry chap stick

I kissed a guy just to try it

I hope my girlfriend don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a guy and I liked it

I liked it.

Carlisle, will you marry me?" asked Aro.

"What the hell?" asked Carlisle. "I'm already married you dipshit! And I'M NOT GAY!"

" I still win." Said Aro.

"Wasn't that a great show?" asked Alice.

"Umm… sure…." said everybody else.


End file.
